


Give the love around

by destielseason15



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Eating, F/M, Filming, Flirting, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, named after a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielseason15/pseuds/destielseason15
Summary: A normal day of filming suddenly turns into a threesome
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Danneel Harris, Misha Collins/Danneel Harris
Kudos: 23





	Give the love around

Jensen wakes up to an alarm very groggy. He puts his hand up and down the front of Danneel. He squeezes Danneel with his arm and feels somebody squeeze him from behind. He jumps up to look back, his co-star asking “what's wrong.”

16 hours earlier

They filmed a couple long scenes mostly involving Sam and Dean. Jensen really had trouble on one part tripping on the stairs 3 times. It also really didn't help that Dean and Cas were supposed to have a scene immediately after so Misha made funny faces out of the scene. At least part of it was definitely gonna make the gag reel. They finally managed to film the scene and he filmed with Misha. Jared left set for the day so it was just him and Misha with the guest star. It was a fun scene in a restaurant, it was almost like Dean and Cas went on a date. Jensen ended up eating all the fries after the director yelled cut.

He went to his trailer because he left his wallet there to see Misha sitting on the couch. Misha was just sitting there on his phone, he still paid attention to his phone when he asked Jensen to go to the bar with him. Jensen invited Danneel and all three of them sat at a table. Jensen wasn't very hungry from the fries earlier. Misha started joking around and flirting with Jensen. Jensen was worried that Danneel would get upset but instead she joined it and based her jokes off of Misha’s jokes. It was nothing more than the casual jokes until Misha grabbed Jensen's leg. Danneel put her hand right next to Misha’s. Danneel pays the tab and all three of them go to Misha's small apartment. They watch an old tv show on the couch. Misha sits on the end of the couch and Misha cuddles next to him.

Danneel cuddled up next to Jensen reaching her arm over to Misha. It’s going pretty good when Misha says “it’s getting pretty hot in here” and takes off his jacket leaving a thin white T-shirt. Jensen gets the cue and takes his own jacket off then says “I’m really really hot” and takes off his shirt. Misha says “yeah same” and takes off his shirt. Danneel follows the boys lead and takes off her blouse leaving only a tank top. Both Jensen and Misha can tell she isn't wearing a bra. Danneel gets up and sits down on Misha's bed waiting for Jensen and Misha to go over to her. 

Misha sits on her right side and Jensen sits on her left side. Both Jensen and Misha kiss Danneel from opposite sides. Jensen lifts Danneel's shirt up and Misha pulls it over her head. Jensen works sucking on Danneel's nipple while Misha copies it on the other side. Jensen and Misha’s mouths meet over Danneel. At first both lips are closed and it’s soft and steady. Jensen parts his lips slightly and Misha aggressively picks up the pace and sticks his tongue inside of Jensen. Jensen follows back and both kiss each other while rubbing their hands over Danneel. Even without looking Jensen and Misha are perfectly synchronized unbuttoning Danneel's jeans and pulling them down. Both of them pull down their own jeans and underwear. Misha puts his hand down Danneel's lace panties. Misha pulls them down and Jensen gets in position to eat her out.

Misha grabs the lube from the drawer. Jensen says “What are you doing Mish?”

Misha seems shocked “oh, you don't want to…”

Jensen turns around “have your dick in my ass?”

Misha just kinda shrugs as Jensen says “of course I want to, I haven't done this in awhile take it slowly.”

Misha first starts with his tongue working on Jensen's hole. After Jensen is relaxed Misha puts his first finger into Jensen. Misha bends his finger hitting Dean's prostate. Misha knows how this makes Jensen crazy when Jensen moans into Danneel. Jensen goes back onto Misha's finger so Misha adds a second finger into Jensen. Jensen slowly licks Danneel but gets distracted with the feeling from Misha. Misha scissors his fingers into Jensen using his free hand on both Jensen and Danneel. Jensen barely notices when Misha puts in a third finger. Misha stretches out Jensen completely. Misha lines up with Jensen's hole and slowly goes in.

Jensen moans loudly his sound waves vibrating into Danneel. Misha goes in and out of Jensen as Jensen puts his tongue deeper into Danneel. Misha puts his hands around Jensen's waist thrusting in and out of him. Jensen screams the loudest that Danneel and Misha have ever heard. Misha picks up his pace thrusting into Jensen as fast as possible. Jensen's releases leading to Dannel having an orgasm. The sight of both of them leads to Misha cuming into Jensen. Jense sits up more next to Danneel and Misha next to Jensen. This is not how any of them expected the night to go, but none of them are complaining.  
Danneel is about to say something but then Misha gets over Danneel. Danneel welcomes it and spreads her legs for Misha's. On any normal day jensen would've said something but today isn't a normal day is it? Banging your friend with your wife isn't exactly a normal day. Also, the sight of them is getting him very hard again. Jensen just slowly rubs his hand up and down his length. Misha quickly trusts in and out of her. Jensen looks to the side for the sight of them and Misha cupping Danneel's breasts in his hands. Jensen usually doesn't do this but lifts his leg up so he can get in his hole better. He presses into his own prostate and already notices he's dripping precum as he continues, Misha cums inside of Dannel so Jensen cums too. They watch a few episodes on tv, Danneel goes to the kitchen for popcorn. 

While she’s away Misha cuddles back into Jensen, they both know that Dannel can see them fully when Jensen reaches to kiss Misha. They just make out a bit messily until Danneel arrives back. Danneel sits down next to Jensen, passing the bowl to Misha. All three of them eat popcorn until they fall asleep.

NOW

Jensen says “Oh, just tired” Jensen runs his hand through Misha's soft hair. It’s not until he walks to the kitchen that he realizes he's completely naked except for his watch. It’s only 6:13 am according to the always accurate rolex hulk submariner. It’s his and Misha's favorite watch of his. The green of the watch matches his eyes perfectly. Jensen looks back at his best friend and wife in bed and the early morning sun shining through the thin window curtains.


End file.
